You Let Her Go
by xellie23x
Summary: They hadn't seen each other in four years then they meet in Vegas and everything changes but considering the way they left their last conversation these changes aren't necessarily for the better. Sort of an alternative season 5.
1. Chapter 1

You Let her go

Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay I just got to Florida and I finished this chapter on the plane so I thought that I'd just share it with you guys now although my body is still on UK time so I'm exhausted because it's 2 am for me.**

**I think that all you need to know is that everything in One Tree Hill happened in exactly the same way up to Lucas' proposal (the first one) then things kind of turned out a little differently. This story takes place 5 years after the proposal.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own One Tree Hill (shocking right?)**

* * *

March 26th: 10:27 am

You know that first moment where you feel yourself coming out of your unconsciousness after a great night's sleep then you snuggle back down under the duvet to try and recapture the amazing dream you've just had? That was not how Peyton Sawyer felt on the morning of March 26th.

When Peyton Sawyer woke up that infamous morning she found a heavy arm strewn across her stomach, her head felt like it was about to explode and she had no idea what she had done the night before, she couldn't even remember what the guy in bed with her looked like never mind his name.

Around a million thoughts were going through her head at once but the main one was _what the hell should I do now? _In her twenty four years of existence she'd never had a one night stand and she hadn't planned on having one last night either - not that she can remember anyway – so now she had no idea what the etiquette for this morning should be. Should she just leave now to avoid any awkward conversations or would it be better if she just waited for him to wake up so that she could find out more about what she did last night? Should they go for breakfast together?

As she lay in bed staring at the ceiling, trying not to move so she didn't wake the guy she was sharing a bed she remembered someone who could help her at a time like this; Brooke.

She knew that Brooke had one night stands a few times so she must at least have some advice, therefore all she had to do was find her phone and call Brooke. The problem came in that she had no idea where her phone was, she didn't even know if this was her hotel room, as she quickly scanned the room she realised that it was definitely not.

Unfortunately at her examination of the room she had also noticed a few other items that made her increasingly more worried about her adventures the night before. Then at the end of the bed she noticed her phone underneath what looked like her underwear and a disposable camera, if she wasn't before she was now certain that last night hadn't gone as she'd planned. She attempted to reach her phone with her feet so she didn't wake the man whose arm was pinning her to the bed but unfortunately this guy seemed to be a light sleeper, he opened his eyes and rolled over so she could now see the face of the man she had apparently slept with last night.

The minute that she saw those piercing blue eyes her own eyes grew wide with the realisation that she'd done what she promised she'd never do again: have sex with Lucas Scott.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked him as she quickly got out of the bed and wrapped herself in a white sheet, the scene now vaguely reminded her of a much happier time in a small town in Texas. She quickly put those thoughts to the back of her mind, Lucas wasn't the same guy that she gave her heart to seven years ago. Now more than ever she wanted to know what had happened last night and how she had ended up in bed with the guy who had broken her heart.

"Where are my clothes?" she muttered while searching the room for said items.

"Peyton?" he questioned drowsily.

"Who do you think it is? Now tell me what we did last night." She raised her voice at him which massively hurt her head but she was hoping it had the same affect on him.

"Okay if you're going to yell at me please do it quieter and I think it's pretty obvious what we did last night sweetheart." He smirked as he realised that they were both naked and in bed together.

"I meant before that." She glared at him with her hands on her hips, she couldn't believe that the first one night stand she had was with him, the guy she was hoping she'd never have to see again.

"I don't know I can't-" As he started to say that he couldn't remember anything of the previous night he put his left hand to his head but was cut off when her jaw dropped and she interrupted him by furiously talking to herself.

"Oh my God, when did you get married? And how the hell could you cheat on your wife? You're such an ass." She started yelling at him after her initial reaction of being angry with herself for sleeping with someone who was married.

He looked at her as though she was talking nonsense. "What are you talking about? I'm not married."

"Really? Because the ring on your finger says otherwise." She pointed to his left hand where there was a gold band glimmering in the sunlight attempting to break through the curtains.

"What? I don't have a-" he began but then he looked down and sure enough there was a ring that had definitely not been there the day before, it was now his turn to be surprised.

"So you got married last night? Way to keep up the Vegas tradition." She smirked at him although she was aware that it didn't have the same effect as his endearing yet painfully annoying smirk.

"I wouldn't laugh so hard at that if I were you Peyt." He cut her off with that same smirk she'd just been thinking about.

"No," Peyton said as she realised what he meant, she looked down at her own ring finger and was shocked to see a gold band there, shinning as though it should be celebrated rather than despised.

"No, no, no." She sat back on the bed while in complete and utter shock, yes she knew that she must have been drunk last night to even talk to Lucas never mind sleep with him but to marry him? That must have taken a hell of a lot of Tequila.

"So we got married then?" Lucas asked her unnecessarily.

"Way to point out the obvious," she told him sarcastically. "How the hell did you convince me to marry you last night?"

"I don't know, I thought it was like your worst nightmare to marry me," he replied bitterly.

"Why can't you just leave the past in the past?" she asked with her voice echoing her frustration.

He responded by holding his hands in surrender.

"Look we don't have to make a big deal out of this okay? We'll just get an annulment and it'll be like it never happened," she suggested.

"Fine I'll contact my lawyers when I get home."

"Why not now? The sooner we get this sorted the sooner we can just get back to our lives," she told him snidely.

"Because _honey _I would prefer to spend the rest of my vacation relaxing by the pool not chasing down lawyers."

"Whatever, I just want to get this nightmare over and done with."

"You haven't changed at all have you?" he asked her bitterly. "You're still as commitment phobic and pessimistic as always."

"Yeah and you're still as much of an idiot as always."

"Hmm, not your best comeback Peyt, I've heard you come up with better."

"First of all shut up." She glared at him, "and second of all don't call me Peyt, only my friends can do that."

"So what? We're not even friends anymore?"

"We haven't spoken in four years Lucas and that conversation didn't exactly end well; did you really think I would be happy to see you again?" She asked him in softer tones that she quickly regretted.

"But you _were_ happy to see me last night, so happy in fact that you married me, remember?"

"That's the point I don't remember anything."

"Don't blame me; I'm pretty sure I didn't pour the drinks down your throat, you always were a lot more fun when you were drunk, do you remember that one time with the tequila?" he asked her with a wink, knowing that a reminder of their past, even more so theirintimate past, would only irritate her further.

"Are you just trying to-" she was cut off by her phone ringing.

"It's Brooke," she informed him before answering the phone with an attempt to keep her tone even. "Hey Brooke."

"Don't hey Brooke me." Brooke hissed down the phone. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" she asked nervously.

"Did you and Lucas really get married last night?" Her tone was so annoyingly excited that Peyton cringed at the thought that she wouldn't be able to keep this from her as she had planned.

"How the hell do you know?"

"Oh my god it's true?" Brooke's voice was so loud through the phone that Peyton had to bring it away from her ear meanwhile Lucas just carried on watching her with his stupid smirk.

"Just answer the question Brooke," she said irritably.

"Okay Mrs Scott." Brooke laughed over the phone and Peyton just put her head in her hands before she carried on. "You sent me a text at like 1 am telling me that you and Lucas had gotten married, obviously I thought it was just a joke, I mean you and Lucas? The press for Luke's movie are going to have a field day when they find out about the happy couple."

"This is not funny!"

"Actually it kind of is." She only annoyed Peyton further by laughing. "God, we haven't had drama like this since high school!"

"Hey Peyt, I think I found your bra," Lucas said to her from the other side of the bed.

"I thought I told you to shut up and don't call me Peyt." Peyton glared at him before returning to her phone conversation with Brooke only to regret it.

"Wait was that him? OMG did you and Lucas sleep together last night?" Brooke asked with far too much excitement in her voice for Peyton's taste, especially since she was pretty sure that Lucas could hear everything that she was saying.

"Um...," she hesitated as though trying to find a way out of it. "I think so."

"What do you mean you think so?" Brooke asked with a laugh.

"Well I can't remember much from last night so I can only assume what we did but when we woke up it seemed like we did." She tried to explain without using words like 'naked' as she was very aware that Lucas was sat right next to her. Completely naked.

"Oh come on Peyton it's you and Luke, of course you slept together," Brooke practically squealed down the phone.

"You're really not helping right now," Peyton said, frustrated by the fact that Brooke seemed so excited about this although she shouldn't have been surprised, this was one of the reasons that she hadn't wanted to tell Brooke in the first place.

"Sorry you're right, I guess I just got caught up in the excitement." Brooke rushed out and Peyton rolled her eyes which Lucas seemed to smile at, not smirk. "Look, I know that you won't want to stay married to him and I can understand that I guess, just don't want you to do anything rash okay? He's still the same Luke from high school deep down and I know that you still love him." Brooke told her gently.

"I'm going to ignore that last comment because we both know that it's completely untrue, I've accepted it so why can't you?

"Look I don't want to get into this argument again," Brooke warned her, "right now we need to focus on the fact that you're married to a guy you haven't spoken to for four years." _Even if you are still in love with him _Brooke thought to herself.

"What should I do then?" she asked in need of real advice.

"Well Julian wants to talk to Luke about it," Brooke informed her casually.

"Wait a minute, you told Julian about this?" she asked, mortified that the number of people who knew about this seemed to be growing by the second.

"Yeah apparently sharing secrets is part of the whole engaged thing, who knew?" Brooke laughed.

"Whatever, I just don't know what to do now."

"Just talk to Luke, he's not that bad," Brooke suggested.

"Brooke, you know that I can't do that."

"Well you're just going to have to. And Peyton? Everything will be okay."

She hung up the phone and glanced over to Lucas, she really felt like nothing would be okay again.

* * *

**This story is named after the song Let Her Go by Passenger which you should listen to if you haven't heard it before. I hope you liked the chapter, leave reviews to let me know what you think because I haven't really got a plan for this story so what you like or want will definitely influence how the story goes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

**Thanks for the reviews, it was great to see that people are excited for this story and if I would have had more time then I would have had this chapter finished a couple of days after I posted the first one because of all of the inspiration you guys gave me.**

* * *

"So Brooke knows," she commented in an attempt to break the awkward silence that had quickly occurred after her phone conversation with Brooke had ended.

"Oh," he replied and she was sure that it was simply an attempt to annoy her, if it was then he succeeded anyway.

"She said we shouldn't do anything rash," she tried to engage him in a conversation again.

"What does that mean? She wants us to stay married?" he asked her, knowing that he was probably right since Brooke along with help from Haley had been trying to get them back together from the minute they broke up.

"No." She seemed panicked at the thought of staying married to him. "I think what she means is that we should be careful who we tell and talk to our bosses before we get an annulment."

"Sweetheart, I'm my own boss," he told her arrogantly.

"Fine then your editor or whatever, actually Julian wants to speak to you about it," she muttered now regretting the decision to start a conversation.

"I don't get why we can't just get an annulment now, I mean what difference will talking to our bosses make?"

"Well you're kind of a public figure and I guess that with the movie based on your book coming out soon it would be kind of bad press if it got out that the two characters from the supposed love story got married drunk in Vegas and had to get an annulment," she reasoned.

"I guess that's true. So are you going to listen to her and talk to your boss then?" he asked her curiously.

"Well she has way more experience in this area than I do so yeah, I'm going to take her advice." Peyton cringed at the thought of talking to John Knight about her disastrous one night stand however if it would save her hassle in the long run then she'd do anything.

"So Brooke got married in Vegas?" he commented sarcastically, "wow I never knew."

"You know what I mean because believe it or not this type of thing doesn't happen to me all that often."

There was yet another awkward pause as though both were deciding the best way to not turn this into a fight. She didn't want to fight with him, to be honest she was more angry at herself for getting into this situation than him, as he'd said before it wasn't as though he was pouring drinks down her throat.

"Look it happened and we can't do much to fix it right now so I'm just going to enjoy the time I have left here without thinking about it okay?" Peyton told him firmly, a big part of her just wanted to find her hotel room and fall asleep without ever thinking about Lucas Scott again.

"Right." He nodded before watching Peyton head towards the door.

She waved awkwardly as she left the room, it was only after this that Lucas realised she was actually serious about not spending any more time together so he ran out of the room to catch her in the hallway.

"Hey Peyt," he shouted after her knowing that calling her Peyt would annoy her, he didn't know why he'd made it his mission to annoy her but it had become a kind of game for him and he was loving it.

"What?" she asked him with her irritated glare firmly in place which made him smile, in a way it reminded him of the first time they'd spoken. He remembered how infatuated with her he was, if his sixteen year old self knew that one day he'd be married to Peyton Sawyer then he'd probably have had a heart attack. Admittedly it wasn't a typical marriage but legally they were married.

"Do you want to have breakfast?" he asked quickly, not quite sure where the question had come from.

"Did you really just ask me that?" She stared at him in astonishment, didn't he want what she wanted? To just forget it ever happened.

"I just thought it would be nice to catch up a little bit, you know we're probably going to have to spend time together throughout this whole annulment thing so we should probably at least try to get along," he said without thinking through the words he was saying fully. It was as though his mouth was moving without his brain's permission. Although he had to thank his mouth for whatever words that came out of it when he saw the corner of her lips curl up slightly.

"You do realise that I can't stand to be in the same room as you right?" she asked him with slight exhaustion evident in her voice although her face said otherwise as she couldn't contain her smirk.

"I know but maybe we can change that." He smirked and she almost laughed, that smirk hadn't changed in the four years since she'd last seen him but it seemed like he had. As he turned around again and walked towards the elevator she bit her lower lip before following him.

She just couldn't help it.

* * *

"This is weird," she commented as they ate their breakfasts mostly in silence.

"Yeah I know, I can't even remember the last time we had breakfast together."

"Hmm," she mumbled as she looked down at her plate, she could remember the last time they'd had breakfast together, it had been a couple of months before that dreaded night in Los Angeles. They'd spent the night together at Peyton's dad's old house and with neither of them in the mood to make breakfast for themselves they'd strolled over to Karen's café and had matching breakfasts with Lily joining them and taking turns to sit on each of their laps. She didn't know how she felt about the fact that he didn't see that as a memory worth remembering, that was one of the moments missed the most, that feeling of family that she'd never really had growing up.

"So what are you doing in Las Vegas?" he asked her, proud that he found something for them to talk about so that they could get out of the awkward silence that had enveloped the room.

"I came to see a band a couple of days ago but Brooke encouraged me to stay and relax, she seems to think I work too hard," she told him, clearly not agreeing with Brooke. She knew that she worked hard but it was what she had to do. Yes, maybe she didn't always agree with the way that things were done at Sire Records but overall she was happy with her job, comfortable.

"So you still work at the record label?" He was surprised that she hadn't moved on and started her own label yet; it was what he always assumed that she'd do.

"Yeah I do," she said slightly guarded assuming that he was being patronising, "so why are you here?"

"Oh I just had a meeting about locations for the movie," he told her like it was nothing but the smirk that graced his lips gave away the fact that he knew it was a very big deal and he wanted her to know that too.

"Why Vegas? I may have only read it once but I'm pretty sure there are no scenes set in Vegas, or am I missing the last scene where Peyton goes to Las Vegas to become a stripper instead of Los Angeles to work at a record label?" she asked him half sarcastically and half seriously, who knows what history he would rewrite this time.

"You know I didn't say that Peyton was a stripper, don't blow it all out of proportion," he said too proud to act embarrassed of his portrayal of Peyton in his novel.

"Out of proportion? Luke have you read your book?" she asked him angrily, how could she not be angry at him even after all this time? When she read An Unkindness of Ravens for the first time she was expecting to read a novel about a love story between two characters called Lucas and Peyton, she prepared herself by getting the tissues ready and then she set about reading the book written by her ex-boyfriend. When she read the book she didn't find the love story that she expected and honestly was hopping for too because maybe that would help her believe in their love again and that maybe they could find their way back to each other one day.

"Look there's nothing I can do about it now," he claimed but he found it too hard to regret his novel, it had given him some amazing opportunities after all.

"Tell everyone it was a lie," she suggested even though she knew he wouldn't do that.

"Peyton," he sighed, "you know I can't do that with the movie and everything, nobody will watch it if they think it's a lie."

"So you're just going to let them think that I'm a slut instead?"

"Yeah pretty much," he told her with his stupid smirk still testing her patience.

She was about to reply when suddenly two young women walked up to them, interrupting their tense breakfast.

"Hi guys," the first one said cheerily.

Lucas and Peyton both looked at each other as though they were trying to figure out if the other person knew this girl who seemed to know them.

"Um... Hi," Peyton said as brightly as she could although she was confused as to why this girl was talking to them and Lucas seemed equally as puzzled.

"So how was last night?" one of the girls asked expectantly.

Peyton looked at Lucas and then the girls extremely confused.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked carefully.

The girls looked at each other and giggled before the other girl responded. "She means did you guys actually get married?"

Lucas looked at Peyton and saw the shock in her eyes, he also saw that she was about to deny it but he got there first.

"Yeah we did," he grinned at the girls before smirking at Peyton who looked like she could murder him any second so he took her tense hand in his to annoy her even further, knowing that she wouldn't move it away with the girls stood there.

The girls simultaneously let out high pitched squeals which caused both Lucas and Peyton to wince in pain from their throbbing heads.

"OMG this is so amazing, I always knew that Lucas and Peyton were meant to be together even though a lot of people say they weren't because, you know, Peyton's kind of a slut," one of the girls informed her. Clearly these girls that they had apparently befriended last night were fans of Lucas' book and she wasn't used to this happening but Lucas looked much more relaxed than her which gave her the impression that this had happened to him before.

All Peyton could do was stare at them dumbfounded; she knew that her character wasn't liked by everybody but to have somebody that she didn't even know call her a slut was an incredibly surreal situation. She was about to say something to the girls but then she remembered that it wasn't their fault that her character had come across that way, it was Lucas'.

And that was why she felt like crying the one time that she read that book; Lucas had given up on their love even to the extent that he had written her character as the worst version of herself and transformed their love story into a tale of cheating, jealously and lies.

* * *

**Unfortunately I won't be able to update again until I'm back home on British soil. I'm having a really great time in Florida but that means that I have no time to write so you'll have to wait just over a week for it until I'm back and have recovered from the jet lag. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Back in the UK now and I'm back just in time for results day tomorrow which will basically determine the next year of my life so if you don't see a chapter from me for a while it's probably because I'm crying in a corner somewhere because my exam results were really bad. **

**I just checked the time and it's after midnight now so I guess I'll find out what I got later today.**

* * *

As Peyton walked through the arrivals gate at LAX she was greeted by the smiling face of Brooke Davis. Now under normal circumstances Peyton loved to spend time with her best friend, especially after not seeing her for a while and it had been a long time since they'd been able to see each other, they both just led very busy lives.

However today Peyton was not in the mood to defend her careless actions to her best friend and attempt to convince her that she was not in love with Lucas Scott anymore. Then again seeing as she had been trying to do that exact same thing for the past four years she had already resided herself to the fact that Brooke Davis would be forever convinced that Peyton Sawyer was in love with Lucas Scott.

"Peyton," Brooke opened her arms happily, ready to receive a hug as Peyton neared her.

"Hi Brooke," she sighed as she stepped into the hug and it was only then that she realised how much she needed it.

She'd spent the last week of her supposed vacation stressed out and attempting to avoid Lucas, luckily it was a big hotel. After the breakfast that they had shared she had decided that she couldn't take it anymore, she didn't want to have to put up with his ego, all it did was remind her how much he'd changed. They had exchanged phone numbers awkwardly as they both realised that the other person had deleted their number at some point in the last five years and parted with the agreement that Lucas would be the one to speak to his lawyers first after he returned home from his vacation.

"Now you know that when I told you to go have a good time on vacation I didn't mean have a one night stand and get married," Brooke attempted to joke but when she saw Peyton's face fall and tears appear in her eyes she decided that it might be a little early to begin the jokes.

"How are you?" Brooke asked gently, not sure about her best friend's state of mind at that point in time other than the fact that she clearly didn't want to laugh about it.

Brooke knew that whilst Peyton didn't like the current situation that she was in, it would probably work out for the best because whether she wanted to admit it or not Peyton was still in love with Lucas. She had been for a long time and maybe this marriage would help bring the two closer again or maybe it would finally give her the chance to move on. It was all or nothing and personally Brooke was hoping for all but she knew that whatever happened Peyton's life would be changed for the better. She hated to see her best friend stuck in this limbo of not being with Lucas but not being able to move on either.

Peyton stared at Brooke, wondering how she could possibly answer that question, she had so many feelings just waiting to burst out and now that someone had finally asked her the one question that she'd so desperately needed to answer for the past week she had no idea how to. One minute she was convincing herself that nothing had to change because of this mistake of a marriage and the next minute she was crying about the fact that everything had changed because she was married. Right now she just didn't know how to feel.

"I don't know," Peyton answered honestly. She'd been in this situation for a whole week and it still didn't seem real, she was married to Lucas Scott of all people, five years after she'd rejected his proposal.

"Well you're coming to stay with me tonight, Julian is at homing ordering Chinese as we speak and as soon as we've finished it I'll send him out and we're just going to eat ice cream and watch movies okay?" Brooke informed her and honestly that sounded perfect to Peyton, she didn't want to talk about it, she didn't want to cry about it, all she wanted was to forget about it. In that moment she had never been more grateful that Brooke Davis was her best friend.

* * *

_There's no place like home._

_There's no place like home._

Brooke and Peyton sat on the couch both holding empty cartons of ice cream as they watched the famous lines from The Wizard of Oz be spoken, the only difference was that Peyton was clutching her carton as tears were welling out of her eyes while Brooke was watching the film wistfully thinking of home.

The thing was that Peyton was also thinking of home however when she remembered home all she could think about was the fact that she hadn't been there in over five years and she hadn't seen here dad since two Christmases ago, sure they emailed and had phone calls every month but it wasn't the same. Then she thought about the last time she was in Tree Hill and how she had still been with Lucas at the time, she remembered Karen and Lily and Haley, Nathan and Jamie and just being _happy_. Of course she hadn't spent the last five years in LA crying but she couldn't remember a time when she'd felt more joy than when she was in Tree Hill. Maybe with the exception of Honey Grove, Texas.

Brooke turned towards Peyton to ask if she wanted another drink and was shocked to see her best friend crying and not just tears in the eyes crying but tears streaming down your face crying.

"Are you okay?" she asked her gently, unsure as to whether she was crying because of Lucas, the movie or something else entirely.

"No," Peyton answered simply although her voice was choked with tears.

"Okay," Brooke responded in a tone that implied that she should continue, she had expected that Peyton would give her more than just a one word answer however when she was only met with silence she decided to continue.

"What's wrong P. Sawyer?"

"Everything's wrong Brooke," she responded unhelpfully although Brooke was now fairly certain that her crying was more to do with Lucas than the movie.

"Not everything's wrong, it will all be over soon and you can just get back to your life," Brooke attempted to comfort her, still certain that this experience would be a good thing for Peyton even if she didn't see it herself at the minute.

"Yes it is Brooke and you can't say that because you're not the one who married Lucas," Peyton pointed out with tears still streaming down her face.

Brooke was about to respond when suddenly she heard the front door slam shut and Julian walk in on the phone, clearly unhappy about something.

"You're not listening to me, this is not happening," Julian insisted down the phone before noticing that his fiancée and her best friend were clearly in the middle of something so he motioned that he would be in the kitchen and left them to talk it out.

"Just stay calm Peyton, there's no need to panic about this," Brooke soothed as Peyton's eyes just carried on releasing water.

"Brooke I have every reason to panic; I'm married to a guy that I don't even love," she cried and was overcome with the feeling of embarrassment at the realisation that she was crying in a ridiculously dramatic way in front of Brooke, especially since she knew Julian could probably hear her loud weeping from the next room. It didn't help that she saw Brooke roll her eyes at her statement that she didn't love Lucas anymore which only made her cry more.

"It's not like you're going to be married forever, you're getting an annulment and it will like it never happened," Brooke pointed out.

"But he's back in my life and everyone knows," she cried again in an melodramatic manner.

"Peyton the only people other than you and Luke who know are me and Julian, that's it and nobody else will ever have to find out," she comforted.

Peyton's mind briefly went back to the two girls that they met in Vegas but they didn't count, it's not like they knew them personally or anything. She was about to respond to Brooke when she saw Julian enter the room out of the corner of her eye, she noticed his hands fidgeting and the fact that he was looking down at the floor as though he wanted to avoid looking at someone.

"You okay Julian?" she asked suspiciously with her eyes squinted slightly.

"Actually I kind of need to talk to you about something," he spoke with a voice that sounded like he desperately wanted to sound confident but in reality he was terrified about Peyton's reaction.

She raised her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes which he took as a signal to continue.

"There have been some rumours online, not many but they're still something and Luke's book has a huge fan base so people are talking about it," Julian paused hoping that he wouldn't actually have to say what he came here to say.

"Julian what's going on?" she asked cautiously as she realised just how much Julian wanted to avoid this conversation.

"How would you feel about not getting an annulment?"

* * *

**Hmm, I think Peyton was crying the whole way through this chapter, weird...**

**So I know that there was no leyton in this chapter but trust me I'm getting there, maybe in the next chapter but I don't know yet. Anyway thanks for the reviews and please let me know what you guys thought of this chapter, there were less reviews for the last chapter than the first so I'm not really sure about what you think about where I'm taking this.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I've been in such a good mood recently because it turns out that I did better than I thought I would in my exams so I'm really happy which apparently makes me want to write more or it could be something to do with the really awesome reviews that I'm getting.**

* * *

"I'm not doing this," Peyton argued for what felt like the thousandth time in the past two weeks, this time however it wasn't with someone involved in the movie, it was from her boss.

"Peyton you have to understand that anything that they use as promotion for the movie will automatically double up as promotion for the label," John explained in a patronising manner to her and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. She fully understood the business benefits to staying married to Lucas but she wasn't going to do it, there was just no way.

"John you really don't understand I can't stay married to him and there's no way in hell that I'm living with him," she insisted as she had been doing for the past hour.

After Julian had told her that the people who were working on Lucas' movie had heard the rumours that the two of them got married, it had been decided that if the rumours got out and then the two got an annulment then the movie would basically be called a lie and people wouldn't go see it. At least that was the theory they had come up with.

_It would be best for everyone_.

That was the phrase that she had been hearing constantly for the past two weeks and it simply wasn't true. How was it better for her to be living with her ex-boyfriend who until recently she hadn't spoken to in four years? The truth was that they just didn't want their bosses to fire them if the movie was a failure and their bosses didn't want to waste all of their money on a film that wasn't going to be successful. Nobody seemed to be taking her opinion into consideration and it was annoying the hell out of her.

"You keep saying that Peyton but as of yet you haven't even given me a real reason why you can't do it," John pushed and it was true, the best reason that Peyton had come up with so far was 'I don't want to.'

Her reasoning was on the tip of her tongue but at the last second all she could say was, "I just can't do it."

"Well until you give me a real reason then you don't have much of an argument, besides you were together for a while, how hard can it be to live with him?" John asked what he intended to be a rhetorical question and began to walk out of the office only to receive a response from Peyton, then again he probably should have expected that after working with her for almost six years.

"You can't even begin to understand how hard it would be," she said forcefully, "we broke up for a reason."

"I'm not asking you to sleep with him Peyton," he sighed unsympathetically.

The moment he said it she looked down at the floor and her mind just couldn't think of an argument fast enough before he had walked out of the room leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

After her meeting with John all Peyton wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep however the moment that she got into bed she heard her phone make a small chiming noise, knowing that her phone made that noise when she received an email she assumed it would be from her dad considering she had been avoiding his calls since she had returned from Las Vegas. She was extremely surprised however when she had an email from Brooke Davis, she and Brooke never emailed each other, literally never.

When she opened the email she was once again surprised when the only content was a link to some website.

She was horrified when she opened the link.

_**An Unkindness of Ravens author Lucas Scott married to real life Peyton Sawyer?**_

_It looks like the Lucas and Peyton from Lucas Scott's bestselling novel An Unkindness of Ravens have finally got married, at least in real life they have._

_A source has reported that she met the two in Las Vegas almost a month ago where they eloped in a small wedding chapel._

"_They were both really excited about getting married and looked really in love," the source claims._

_It was previously reported that Scott and Sawyer had broken up before the book, which is soon to be transformed into a movie, was released. So when did the two rekindle their romance? And why were they eloping? After all Peyton's best friend is Brooke Davis, owner of Clothes Over Bros, whose passion for weddings was revealed in Scott's novel._

The article went on to describe Lucas' novel in much more detail and their supposed love story before ending the article with '_Congratulations to the happy couple.'_

After sitting in a stunned silence for ten minutes just reading the article over and over again until she probably had memorised it by heart she picked up the phone and rang her best friend.

"_Hey P. Sawyer." _

Brooke's voice was sympathetic and it made Peyton feel like crying again, she knew that Brooke was only trying to help and be kind to her but right now she was exhausted and she just wasn't in the mood for this.

"I don't understand why this is happening now," she said to Brooke innocently, she had never had to deal with this before. Sure she'd done a few interviews about bands at the label and some of them had involved a couple of questions about An Unkindness of Ravens but there had never been a gossip article written about her.

"_People have been talking about it on fan sites for Ravens practically since the day it happened and then someone said something on twitter which caught people's eye so I guess they've only just caught on," _Brooke explained in a matter of fact voice that was unfamiliar to Peyton.

"This doesn't change anything does it?" Peyton asked uncertainly.

"_It means that other people are going to start reporting it too and then people are probably going to become more interested in your lives so you're going to have to decide now Peyton, do you want to get an annulment or start living with him?"_

"I can't live with him Brooke," she said tiredly.

"_Peyton if you and Lucas get an annulment now then nobody will care about the movie, they'll think it was a lie and there are a lot of people's careers resting on this movie," _she admitted.

"Brooke," Peyton began only to be cut off again.

"_I know that it's not fair that I'm asking this of you but this is the first movie that Julian's directing and he needs it to be successful, so does Luke; it's his first time writing a script."_

"I don't know Brooke, I'd have to live with him and I can't do that right now," she told her although even she had to admit that it sounded pathetic. She wanted to tell her the truth so badly but every time the words were about to leave her head and be spoken she chickened out and said something stupid instead.

"_He has a book tour in a few months anyway so he wouldn't even be around, it's only until the movie is released."_

She sighed as she thought about Julian and how hard he'd worked to get this opportunity and Lucas deserved it too, besides it wasn't like it was for forever and if they got an annulment now then there would still be questions asked of her. Now that the news had broken there wasn't any easy way out.

"Okay, I'll do it."

Besides how hard could it be to hide a pregnancy?

* * *

**Did none of you pick up on my not-so-subtle hint in the last chapter? **

**I know there was no leyton again but I promise that there will be some in the next chapter, at least I think there will I haven't written all of it yet.**

**Reviews = Happy Me = More writing**

**Just something to think about… **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the reviews again. Random fact but it took me about six months to get to the fifth chapter of my last story and it's only been just over a month this time so keep it up with the encouragement because it's clearly making a huge difference to the speed of my writing.**

* * *

When Peyton had realised her period was late around two weeks after her disastrous trip to Las Vegas she had been worried, well a little bit worried anyway but then she convinced herself that she was just nervous because she didn't know whether she and Lucas had used protection that night and that was if they'd even had sex at all. When she was a whole week late she decided that enough was enough and she needed to know once and for all whether she was about to have a baby that was the result of a drunken one night stand that she'd had in Vegas, something that she can honestly say she never thought would happen to her.

When that little plus sign on the pregnancy test appeared the first thing she did was cry, something that she'd been on the verge of doing for the past few days.

'_Stupid hormones' _she'd thought as she disposed of the pregnancy test.

Then she sat there on the edge of her bath and was suddenly at a loss as to what she should do next. Surely there must be someone she had to tell or cry to, there must be something that she had to do now because this changed everything and her life couldn't carry on in the same way that it had done for the past few years.

She was pregnant.

_Pregnant._

She wanted to tell someone, maybe that would make it seem real but there was simply no one to tell. She supposed that under normal circumstances you would tell the father first but was she really going to tell Lucas that she was pregnant as a result of their one night stand?

No.

At least not yet, obviously she'd have to tell him eventually but not until she got her head around it herself. Besides she hadn't even spoken to Lucas since the day after they got married. God that sounded weird even in her head.

Then there was Brooke, her best friend since she was eight. She would tell Brooke in fact maybe even under normal circumstances she would have told Brooke before Lucas but she knew that Brooke wouldn't see it the same way that she did, the same way it had been when they got married. Brooke still believed that Lucas and Peyton were meant to be together and all she would see was two of her married best friends having a baby together when in fact it was so much more complicated than that.

Also there was the fact that Brooke would tell Julian and with all of the drama that the movie was causing by wanting them to stay married, who knows what they would do if a baby was involved? She knew that it wasn't necessarily Julian who was pushing for this angle for the promotion of the movie but she could tell that even he thought it was a good idea.

There was her dad but honestly, who wants to tell their father that they're pregnant due to a one night stand? I mean seriously? Besides she hadn't even told her dad about her adventure in Vegas and had been avoiding his calls ever since it happened.

So she wiped her eyes and she got dressed, went to work and went by her day as she usually would with the exception of coffee because apparently the smell of coffee now made her feel like she was about to throw up. So far being pregnant kind of sucked.

* * *

"_So we have your flight booked for tomorrow."_

"Flight?" she asked hesitantly over the phone, she was speaking to some publicity guy for the movie who had already pissed her off by greeting her as Mrs Scott.

"_Yes, your flight to New York."_

"I'm sorry but why am I going to New York?" she asked dreading the answer.

"_To live with Mr Scott, I thought you already agreed to that?"_

"I agreed to live with him but I assumed it would be in LA."

Her patience was starting to wear thin and she felt her grip tighten on the pen she was holding in the hand that wasn't holding the phone.

"_Mr Scott lives in New York, that's where his publisher is so…"_

"Well I live in LA, this is where my life is and what about my job? I can't just take months off to go be his trophy wife." The anger was finally breaking through even though she knew that it probably wasn't fair to be harassing this random guy who had probably never even met Lucas.

"_I'm sorry Mrs Scott." _She gritted her teeth in order to prevent herself from screaming that her name was not Mrs Scott."_I was just told to give you the flight information and tell you that there would be a meeting tomorrow where everything would be explained, I don't know any of the details."_

"Look I am really trying to be patient right now but I need someone to explain to me why the hell I'm moving to New York when I work in LA."

"Peyton hang up the phone."

John's voice came from behind her and she rolled her eyes, okay maybe she was taking a personal call at work but he was part of the reason she was doing this so he would just have to put up with it.

"This is important John, I need to sort some things out," she told him insistently.

"Hang up the phone and I'll give you the answers that you want," he informed her.

She just stared at him for a second to make sure that he was being genuine before hanging up the phone and turning to face him with an expectant expression on her face.

"As of tomorrow you will no longer work here."

Her jaw dropped and she felt the rage boiling inside, desperate to burst out. How dare he fire her? He was one of the people who practically forced her to stay married to Lucas and now he was going to fire her and leave her with no job when she had a baby to look after. Okay granted he didn't know about the baby but that didn't change the fact that there was still a baby who apparently now had an unemployed mother and a father who didn't even know about its existence.

"You're firing me?"

"No, I'm not firing you," he drawled and rolled his eyes. "I'm transferring you to the New York branch of Sire Records."

"The New York branch?" Peyton asked with disappointment etched onto her face.

She was fully aware of the New York branch, it was where the less talented and successful artists were signed to, she was basically being demoted and she had never wanted to slap John Knight in the face more than she did in that moment. She had been working at that label since she was eighteen, she had sacrificed more than she was willing to admit and now they were sending her to a label that was on the verge of going bankrupt?

"Yes," he sighed again as though she was being unreasonable, "your husband lives in New York therefore you need to live there too."

"But it's not fair," she argued pointlessly, she knew that there would be no changing his mind.

"Life isn't fair Peyton."

* * *

She arrived in New York at 4 pm and the airport was heaving with passengers and people saying goodbye to their loved ones. However the only person that Peyton could focus on was Lucas who was holding up a sign that had her name on it, well sort of. The sign said Peyton Scott but she supposed she would have to get used to that.

"A sign and everything? Don't I feel special?" Peyton commented sarcastically as she walked towards Lucas whose grin made him seem far too proud of himself for making the sign.

"Well anything for my blushing bride," he spoke with an equal amount of sarcasm present in his voice although she could see his smirk.

"I thought that there was some movie guy coming to pick me up?" she asked as he led her towards the car which was parked outside.

"Yeah I said I'd get you instead."

She raised her eyebrows and waited for him to give her the reason but she was left with silence.

"Lucas can we talk about this? How it's going to work?"

"What do you mean?" He kept his head down so she couldn't read his expression.

"Well I mean we're going to be living together, that's kind of something we need to figure out," she pressed for an answer.

"I don't know how it's going to work but it's not like I have a small apartment so we can just keep to ourselves as far as I'm concerned."

She felt almost embarrassed that she'd pictured them eating together and watching television together sometimes, it wasn't as though she pictured them doing couple things together or anything but she didn't even think of the possibility that they'd simply ignore each other.

She supposed it was better this way though, now she wouldn't have to worry as much about him finding out about the baby and it's not as though she actually wanted to talk to him anyway. Yeah it was better this way. Easier.

* * *

**I really tried to put Lucas' point of view in this chapter because that's what people seem to want but it just didn't work so I'm going to keep trying with the next couple of chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews again, I honestly don't think I can stress just how much I appreciate them. Sorry for the longer wait but I had a hard time with this chapter, I was going to do a flashback to the proposal but I couldn't get it right so I'm going to keep trying with it and put it in when I can. Therefore this chapter was kind of thrown together quickly and probably won't be great.**

* * *

Two weeks.

That's how long they'd been living together and they had barely spent any time together at all, unless you count the phone conversation that they'd shared with Nathan and Haley to inform them of what exactly was going on. As expected Haley hadn't exactly been thrilled with their decision to stay married for publicity, Nathan on the other hand had been quiet. Probably considering the possible outcomes of the recent development concerning his brother and his now sister-in-law. Peyton had the feeling that when Haley had told Jamie that his uncle Lucas and aunt Peyton had got married it had been as punishment since the six year old had suddenly been begging the two of them to visit Tree Hill. They were adamant that they wouldn't have Jamie around this sham of a marriage but then he had given her the puppy dog eyes over skype. Their flight was booked for next month.

Other than that it had been two weeks of silence at the apartment so to avoid being there she had taken to working at all hours of the night in a vain attempt to fix this label. At first she had been encouraged by the band that had been introduced to her as the label's newest recruit, that was until the band stopped playing and the lead singer started talking. His name was Jason and he was probably Peyton's least favourite person on the planet, maybe with the exception of John Knight. Work became just as stressful as home and she felt trapped in a never-ending cycle of misery.

The pregnancy symptoms didn't exactly help either, in the moments that she didn't feel like she was about to start crying she was more than likely to be sleeping.

Then the morning sickness started. It was one day at work when Jason (of course it was him, only he could manage to piss her off without even trying) brought in a cup of coffee, she just couldn't help but run to the bathroom and throw up. When she returned she was back to her composed state with the exception of her eyes which threw a dirty look at Jason before snapping at him to get into the recording studio. Nobody dared to mention her hasty trip to the bathroom.

Luckily she hadn't been at Lucas' apartment enough for him to notice her getting sick, she spent all of her time at work and whenever she happened to be at the apartment he usually wasn't, she had no idea where he was to be honest. She'd assumed that a writer would spend most of his time at home, you know, writing or something but apparently that wasn't the case. She was thankful for it though, whatever it was that was keeping him out of the apartment, because it only made things easier for her.

* * *

It was one day after work that she came into the apartment only to hear laughter coming from the kitchen, clearly Lucas had a guest and by the sounds of it that guest happened to be female.

"God Luke, you always know how to make me laugh."

Peyton raised her eyebrows as she heard this woman giggle at Lucas, she could just imagine her batting her eyelashes and twirling her hair. She thought Lucas had better taste than that.

Without hesitating Peyton plastered a smile onto her face and walked into the kitchen, prepared to play the loving wife in front of whoever was stood in the kitchen flirting with her husband.

As soon as she walked in she noticed Lucas step back slightly from the random woman in their kitchen, the woman turned to follow Lucas' gaze and Peyton couldn't help but enjoy the guilty expression on her face.

"Peyton, this is Lindsey," Lucas introduced them casually. "You know, my editor?"

"Nice to meet you," Peyton said with a forced grin as she stepped forward to shake her hand. It turns out Lindsey wasn't the platinum blonde slut that she had been imagining, in fact from her appearance only Peyton would actually say she seemed intelligent, apparently that didn't stop her from giggling like a school girl in front of Lucas though.

"You too, in person anyway, I learnt so much about you from Lucas' novel," Lindsey informed her with what Peyton took as a smug grin on her face, okay now she seemed less intelligent.

She already knew what Lindsey must think of her if she was judging her purely from Lucas' novel so she decided she wasn't going to stick around much longer and walked over to the cupboard to retrieve a glass that she then proceeded to fill with water.

"Oh Peyt, Lindsey and I were just about to open a bottle of wine if you want a glass?" Lucas offered.

It was so tempting, getting drunk would surely take the edge off her confusion over the evening's events however she had to politely decline and return to her room to take the prenatal vitamins that she had bought a couple of weeks ago and sip her water alone.

* * *

She took a deep breath before walking into the apartment, praying to anyone who was listening that she wouldn't walk in only to see Lindsey sipping her wine and giggling over Lucas as she had been the previous three nights. She slowly entered the apartment and was pleasantly surprised when the only person in sight was Lucas who was reading an old book that appeared to have been read many times before.

Okay this was the perfect opportunity to talk to him, they were both in the apartment for once and they were _alone_ without Lindsey who was beginning to challenge Jason and John Knight for the top spot of her least favourite people list.

"Luke?" she asked quietly as she sat next to him in the hope that they'd have a normal conversation.

Judging from his expectant expression and unfamiliar silence she decided that he didn't want to talk to her but would put up with it if she had something interesting to say.

"I was just thinking that if we're going to be seen, you know, in public together well this marriage has to look real so I was thinking that…"

"You need a ring?" he half asked and half stated.

"What?" she asked in confusion, she had just been about to talk to him about their personal boundaries.

"You need a ring, people might get suspicious if you don't have one," he stated very matter-of-factly.

"Um… I…" she stuttered, surprised at his very factual way of thinking about these things.

"Don't worry about it, I have a ring," he murmured, clearly referring to the ring that he had proposed to her with five years ago.

"Luke…" she breathed, she didn't even think of how she would respond to his statement before she began speaking.

"Look I'm sure you can manage to wear it now, it's not like it means something," he told her coldly.

She felt like she'd just been slapped in the face, that ring meant _everything_. It was the one that Keith proposed to Karen with, the ring that he'd proposed to her with and whether he admitted it or not she knew that Lucas would only want to give that ring to someone he truly loved. At least that's what the old Lucas would want.

"I know it's not an actual wedding band but we can get you one of those another time, it'll do as an engagement ring though," he stated monotonously.

"Yeah, I um… yeah," she stammered before uttering something about leaving something at work and walking hurriedly towards the door.

* * *

When Lucas woke up the next morning the first thing he heard were some birds chirping outside, the second thing he heard was the sound of someone vomiting, that wasn't exactly the noise he had wanted to hear that early in the morning. After a couple of minutes he decided to go and investigate, maybe he and Peyton weren't on the best terms but he wasn't so heartless as to leave her alone if she was sick and needed help.

"You okay?" he asked cautiously as he entered the bathroom.

"What are you doing in here? This is my bathroom," she hissed at him as she walked towards the sink, she couldn't even recognise the fact that he was being nice to her, God she was so stubborn.

"I heard you throwing up," he told her in a patronising manner and after he recognised her expression of shock he continued, taking advantage of the fact that she was struggling to find words. "So what was it then? Have a bit too much to drink last night? You know at least you didn't manage to get yourself married this time; that would have made things just a little bit more complicated."

All he received was a glare and silence.

"Peyton are you-" he began to speak but at the same moment she decided to speak as well.

"Just leave me alone," she requested firmly as though she might hit him if he started talking again.

"Whatever Peyton, in the future though can you please keep it quiet when you're throwing up?" he just couldn't resist messing with her one last time before backing slowly out of the bathroom, watching her face the mirror and then put her head in her hands out of frustration.

* * *

**So I know it wasn't a great chapter and I don't deserve it for taking so long but I would still really love reviews?**

**Also to respond to the guest who reviewed a couple of days ago, Peyton isn't planning on hiding her pregnancy forever, in my opinion she just wants to feel in control of something in her life. Also you mentioned that Lucas was very OOC, I know that he may seem that way but remember that so far this story has basically been written in Peyton's POV (except for the tiny bit of Lucas above) so you're seeing her biased opinion of him and her interpretation of his actions. The book will also be explained at some point although I will say that Julian had nothing to do with how it turned out. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I honestly was going to post this last week but then a load of drama happened one night and then the next night I went to see The Fray (who were amazing) and in general life just got in the way because I've just started uni so it was fresher's week last week and I was busy doing, you know, fresher's things.**

* * *

"_We regret to announce that flight A522 to Tree Hill, North Carolina will be delayed by two hours."_

Perfect. Just perfect.

This trip home was going to be bad enough without their flight being delayed. Peyton could just tell it was going to be a disaster, first of all she had to explain to her dad exactly why she hadn't mentioned her 'relationship' with Lucas over the past year and why they decided to elope in Vegas, then there was also the task of acting like she and Lucas were actually together in front of their parents and apparently Jamie. Also she wasn't really looking forward to seeing Haley and Nathan, it had been years since they had seen each other face to face and now that they were finally going to see each other again she knew that they would be judging her for her decisions.

She supposed the only positive thing about this flight was the fact that her morning sickness had virtually ended since it was towards the end of her first trimester, at least she wouldn't have to come up with some excuse as to why she needed to use the bathroom five times on a flight that lasted less than two hours.

She watched as Lucas sighed in his seat across from her and sighed heavily, she decided that she wasn't going to sit around watching him sigh and read so she stood up and started wandering around the airport, she could feel his eyes on her back as she walked away.

At the second shop she came to she found a magazine stand and there, directly in her line of vision was a magazine claiming to have interviewed Lucas Scott about his newest novel and his relationship with none other than Peyton Sawyer.

Intrigued she bought the magazine and sat in a cafe reading the article entitled 'Happy Ending for Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer.'

_Today I sat down with Lucas Scott, author of the best-selling novel _An Unkindness of Ravens _whose newest novel will be released in five weeks. However recently Scott has been in the news for more personal reasons as he and high school sweetheart Peyton Sawyer tied the knot two months ago. Sawyer who was featured heavily in Scott's first novel is currently working at a record label in New York where she lives with her new husband. I spoke with Lucas about his new novel and how he's finding life as a newly-wed. _

Peyton rolled her eyes and skipped over the stuff about his new novel, after the traumatic experience of reading his first one she was certain that she would never read a single word from this one. Then she got to the questions that were far more interesting.

_**Many people were surprised when it was announced that you and Peyton got married a couple of months ago since you made it clear when you published your first novel that you were no longer together.**_

_Yes, well Peyton and I did separate for a few years however about a year ago we began quietly seeing each other again, getting married was very much a spur of the moment thing, we were engaged before then but the decision to get married in Vegas was something that just felt right._

_**How did your families react to you getting married so secretively?**_

_They were surprised but happy for us because it's been such a long time coming, I do think that her dad wishes he could have walked her down the aisle though so maybe at some point we'll have to renew our vows._

_**How has married life been for you so far?**_

_So far it's been everything we hoped for, we've both been busy with work but we're going to visit our families in North Carolina next week and we're really looking forward to that._

_**And will you be writing a sequel to An Unkindness of Ravens now that you and Peyton are married?**_

_I hate to tell you but our lives became far less interesting after we graduated, we left the drama in high school._

She couldn't help but let out a sarcastic laugh, it was as though Lucas had put that in there specifically for those who were in the know. She wished that her life was less dramatic yet here she was about to travel to Tree Hill to declare her fake marriage to her father, maybe it wasn't psycho stalkers but it wasn't something your average twenty-four year old did.

She put the magazine in her bag and walked back to Lucas with a small smile on her face, she wasn't sure why, she supposed that some part of her had hoped that Lucas had said that just because he knew she'd laugh at it. The sensible part of her knew that he probably hadn't but with all of her pregnancy hormones lately she'd been getting more emotional about things. As she sat down in the seat opposite him she noticed how intently he was reading his book, it reminded her of when they were teenagers and he used to come over to her house, they wouldn't speak but he'd read and she'd sketch. Words had never seemed important to them, it was the little things like the fact that he would glance up at her every now and then and just give her a small smile or when his eyes would light up when she walked into a room. It was that Lucas that she loved and missed, not the Lucas that had written awful things about her out of spite and forced her to live a life full of lies.

Maybe that wasn't fair though, it's not as though she'd asked him how he felt about living a lie.

* * *

"Where are they?" she muttered impatiently as they waited for their bags to arrive on the luggage carousel.

"Would you just calm down? They'll get here when they get here," he stated as she tapped her foot on the ground and huffed in response. He didn't understand why she was acting like this, one minute she was fine and then it was as though someone had turned on the bitch switch and all of a sudden she was acting crazy, getting pissed off by the tiniest things that he'd never known to bother her before.

"I just don't get why we're the last ones, it's not fair," she moped with her bottom lip stuck out slightly.

"Are you serious? There are like ten other people here and please stop with the pouting, what the hell is wrong with you today?" he questioned rhetorically but he saw her suddenly glance at him with an odd expression that seemed like a mixture of nervousness and shock.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," she mumbled.

"You're sure that's it? You were fine like ten minutes ago," he pointed out and immediately noticed her look down and struggle to find the words to reply with.

Then all of a sudden it came to him, he was so stupid, it must be, you know, that time of the month for her. God he was such a guy sometimes.

"Oh okay," he said, now struggling for words himself and he felt a slight heat come to his cheeks, "I get it, it's totally fine."

He was met with a look of confusion and relief as though she had no idea what he was talking about but she'd go with it anyway, that was weird.

* * *

Ever since they had collected their bags from baggage claim Lucas hadn't been talking to her, it was as though he felt awkward around her or something. Yeah she'd been kind of moody since they got off the plane but there was no need for him to stop talking to her because of it, if anything it was just making her more irritable.

"Luke, Peyton."

She heard a voice from behind her and turned around to see one of her best friends, now also her technical brother-in-law, walking over to them with an awkward half-smile on his face.

"Nate," Lucas greeted him while she just smiled nervously at him, unsure as to how he would act around the two of them now that they were in this situation.

"It's good to see you both," Nathan said a little awkwardly before ushering them out of the airport and towards his car.

"Are Hales and Jamie waiting in the car?" she asked, curious as to why they hadn't been attacked by a six year old monster as soon as they'd arrived.

"Um," Nathan paused for a second, "actually I told them to stay at home, I figured you should at least be in Tree Hill for ten minutes before getting a lecture from Haley about the 'stupidity of your actions' or the 'consequences of drinking'."

Peyton couldn't help but let out a laugh and she was relieved when both Lucas and Nathan did too, it immediately diffused the situation until it felt like they were back in high school again.

"Look, in all seriousness you guys made a mistake but it's your lives and I've done stupid things in the past too, especially when drunk," he admitted and the words sex tape suddenly came into Peyton's mind.

"Thanks Nathan, we really appreciate that," Lucas told him and she watched as Nathan subtly raised his eyebrows at his use of the word 'we'.

"I'm not saying that everyone here feels the same way, Haley's pissed at the two of you, Jamie thinks that everything that's going on is real so that's going to be a challenge in itself, Peyton's dad is ringing us every other day because he's freaking out about you two getting married too fast and Brooke…"

"Wait did you just say Brooke?" Peyton cut him off.

"Yeah she came home for a few weeks and she's been staying with us, she said something about you ignoring her and the only way she would get to talk to you was by tricking you into seeing her," Nathan explained.

"Great, well that's just perfect," she uttered in a voice that suggested the exact opposite.

"You don't want to see Brooke?" Lucas questioned her but she just ignored him, not wanting to face the questions that were sure to come if she continued talking about this subject.

She saw him roll his eyes and turn away from her so that he was looking out of the car window, she did the same and sighed happily at the sight of the familiar houses and people on the streets of Tree Hill.

She sat there in silent contentment until they pulled up towards the house and immediately Peyton shrunk back into her seat when she noticed her brunette best friend waiting on the doorstep for their arrival. When the car came to a stop Peyton took a deep breath in preparation for seeing Brooke, it was one thing to hide the pregnancy from Lucas but Brooke was a totally different story. Brooke had known her since she was eight and would absolutely be able to tell that there was something wrong, it was one of the reasons that she had been avoiding her calls recently.

She slowly got out of the car and plastered a smile on her face before walking towards Brooke, it would be a miracle if she could get through this week without anyone finding out.

* * *

**Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter, they've been so amazing! I'm not sure when I'm going to update next but I promise I'll try my best to do it as soon as possible, I know how the next chapter will end so I guess that helps, I'm just not sure how it's going to start.**

**Also thanks to the guest who pointed out my mistake, you're completely right and I guess that's what happens when I rush things. Anyway I've learned my lesson and I will be more careful in the future.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Thanks for all of the reviews again, each time I get one I feel surprised and thrilled that people actually took the time to do it so thank you. I know this chapter isn't very long but I thought that having a short chapter was better than waiting long amounts of time between chapters.**

* * *

"Peyton hi!"

Lucas watched as Brooke greeted Peyton with a smile on her face although the slightly pissed off look in Brooke's eyes made the scene a little less heart-warming.

"Hi," Peyton responded and as Brooke went to hug her, he noticed a flash of panic in her eyes before she reciprocated the hug and when they broke apart she saw Brooke's confused look directed at Peyton who simply looked away and went into the house in search of Jamie.

She was acting so weird today, maybe he'd try to talk to her later as long as she was actually willing to talk to him, she'd been so moody every single time he'd tried to talk to her since they got married. In some ways he couldn't blame her because he'd made some pretty bad mistakes but it wasn't as though she was completely innocent in their break up.

He shook off those thoughts and entered his brothers home in an attempt to find Jamie before Haley could get to him, ever since he'd told her about his latest 'Peyton problem' she'd been lecturing him about his stupidity. However just as he saw his nephew wrapped up in a hug with Peyton he heard his name being called from behind him.

"Hi Hales," Lucas mumbled nervously.

"Look what you did was stupid and you better get used to hearing that but first of all give me a hug because I haven't seen you in months and I missed my best friend."

After a moment of shock he walked into Haley's waiting arms and did as she requested because, after all, he'd missed her too.

* * *

"Aunt Peyton," Jamie stole her attention from the chicken she was eating and she braced herself for yet another uncomfortable question.

"Yes Jamie?" she replied as nicely as she possibly could considering the fact that her stomach was feeling more than a little queasy.

"My friend Andre says that after people get married they have babies, are you and Uncle Lucas going to have a baby?"

The innocent question almost gave Peyton a heart attack and she could see Lucas who was sat opposite her obviously fighting the urge to laugh although she knew that it was only because she'd been the one stuck with that uncomfortable question rather than him.

"I don't know Jamie," she answered, trying to find the balance between the truth and not giving any answers that would only stimulate more questions.

"I'd like it if you did, I think it would be fun to have a cousin," he informed her, "I really want a brother but mom said that there was more of a chance that I'd get a cousin from you and Uncle Luke than a brother or sister from her and dad."

"Is that so?" Peyton glared at Haley who only shrugged in response.

"Nathan's busy playing for the bobcats and I'm a full time teacher, it's not as though there's time for a baby right now," Haley defended herself.

"But I am going to get a brother eventually right?" Jamie persisted.

"What about a sister? You wouldn't want one of those?" Brooke asked him and Peyton could tell how much Brooke loved spending time with her godson.

"I guess so but a brother would be way cooler, like Dad and Uncle Lucas," he explained.

"He's got a point there," Lucas laughed and Peyton couldn't help but roll her eyes at the smile that appeared whenever he spoke to Jamie. "Although I'm pretty sure that this conversation is going to have to be saved for tomorrow because according to my watch it's your bedtime."

She watched as Jamie tried the puppy dog eyes on his parents who had clearly dealt with the situation many times before and simply told him that his uncle Lucas was going to read him a bedtime story. She hoped that someday soon she'd be as good a parent as they were.

She watched as Lucas gave Jamie a piggy back up the stairs and heard Jamie's giggles long after they left the room.

"You know one day Lucas is going to be a great dad," Haley sighed with a meaningful glance at Peyton.

"Yeah," she responded quietly and she felt the nausea within her increasing.

There was a moment of silence as each person became lost in their own thoughts before Nathan suddenly offered everyone coffee.

Peyton politely declined and was silently praying that her stomach would be able to handle the smell today because whilst her nausea seemed to have improved in the past couple of weeks the only thing that seemed to trigger it every single time was the smell of coffee.

However as Nathan passed a cup of coffee to Brooke right under her nose Peyton felt the vomit rise in her throat and she had to run to the nearest bathroom.

Once she had finished throwing up she looked in the bathroom mirror and attempted to make herself seem more presentable and not as though she'd just been throwing up.

"Peyton?" She could hear Brooke's voice through the door.

"Yeah?" she questioned, the irritation ringing in her voice.

"It's me," Brooke informed her as though she didn't already know who it was. "Can you open the door?"

"I'm coming out now anyway," she responded although in all honesty the only thing she wanted to do was crawl into bed and have a good, long nap.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked her as she left the bathroom and when she didn't respond Brooke carried on. "Don't even lie about it Peyton, we all know that you were throwing up just now."

"I just have a stomach bug," she replied. "It's not a big deal."

"Are you sure? It's just that you've seemed really tired all night and I noticed you weren't drinking, are you sure you're okay?"

"Brooke just leave it," she insisted and tried to get back to the dining room however she was stopped by Brooke who immediately started questioning her again.

"What is wrong with you tonight? You're moody, sick and if I didn't know better I'd say you were…" Brooke paused and Peyton could see her mind working through all of the symptoms and ticking them off one by one

"Oh my God," Brooke gasped as her eyes automatically moved down to Peyton's stomach which was immediately covered by her arms.

"Brooke," Peyton warned her in hushed tones, fully aware of the fact that there were people in the next room who didn't need to know about the baby yet.

"No you do not get to hush me right now," Brooke informed her. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"It's not just you, I haven't told anyone." Peyton sighed. "I'm just trying to figure things out first."

"You haven't even told Lucas? I'm presuming that it's his baby?" Brooke asked already being pretty certain that it was Lucas' baby considering as far as she was aware the last person that Peyton had sex with was Lucas.

"Of course it's his baby and no I haven't," she whispered and even she could hear the defensiveness in her own voice.

"Why not? This is his baby too!"

"How the hell am I meant to tell him that the one night stand that we weren't even sure we had resulted in this?" Peyton asked although she had to admit that she had been asking herself that same question for weeks now, it wasn't as though she didn't want Lucas to be a part of the baby's life or she thought that he wouldn't be a good father, quite the opposite really. She just needed to have this one thing that was hers for a while before everyone else got involved and another part of her life became controlled by the movie that was slowly defining her.

"Hmm I don't know but maybe 'hey Luke, I'm pregnant' might be a good start."

"You're pregnant?"

Apparently neither of them had noticed Haley James Scott enter the room.

* * *

**So it goes from nobody knowing to two people knowing in just one chapter? Not bad if I say so myself. I've already told you guys plenty of times so I'm sure you don't need to hear it again but just in case I'm going to say it anyway: I love reviews. Like a lot.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Thank you for all of the reviews! It's so strange that as this story goes on I seem to be getting more and more reviews per chapter, usually it's the other way around! I want you to know how much I appreciate all of the reviews and how much they are inspiring me, if I hadn't just started university a month ago then I'd be updating all the time but if I want to have any type of a social life here then I can't spend all of my time in my room writing.**

* * *

"You're pregnant?"

All Peyton could do was close her eyes and wish she was anywhere but there, it was bad enough that Brooke knew but Haley too? That was just a recipe for disaster. It wasn't that she didn't love and trust Haley but Peyton had always known that when push came to shove Haley's loyalties would lie with Lucas in the same way that Brooke's would lie with her.

Realising that she wasn't suddenly going to teleport to some random exotic beach somewhere and would actually have to face Haley, Peyton slowly opened her eyes and nodded slightly in confirmation of Haley's question. It wasn't as though she could deny it, who knows how much she'd heard?

"Are you freaking kidding me Peyton? I thought this whole relationship was fake?" she said in a voice that did nothing but show her anger.

"Please keep your voice down," Peyton hissed before taking a deep breath, "okay the actual relationship is fake but the night that Lucas and I got married we also slept together, it was just a one night stand and it didn't mean anything but apparently we didn't use protection because now I'm pregnant."

"So you're telling me that you're almost three months pregnant and you haven't even told him yet?" Haley's face displayed her disapproval perfectly.

"Okay can you two stop focusing on that? No I haven't told him yet but I will, I promise."

Brooke's expression calmed slightly but Haley still didn't seem convinced.

"Haley, I'm not going to keep this baby from him," she promised. "I just need some time to figure out the best way to tell him and how to keep the baby away from anything to do with the movie which means that no Brooke you can't tell Julian, no matter how much you want to."

Brooke's face turned into a childlike pout and Peyton had to give her a stern glare before she gave up and dropped it.

"I don't like this Peyton, I don't want to lie to Lucas or Nathan for that matter because I'm guessing you don't want me to tell him either?" she questioned unhappily.

"I know how much I'm asking of you but when you were pregnant with Jamie you didn't tell Nathan right away, you told Brooke and Lucas first," she pointed out.

"Yeah but I didn't wait three months," she told her still uneasy with the situation.

"I know that I need to tell him and I will, I just need a little more time," she half asked and half cried, it seemed her hormones were going a little crazy this evening.

"Aw Peyton." Brooke hugged her best friend which really did make her cry.

"I just feel so out of control of my life and I can't be a good mother, this baby was conceived as a result of a one night stand, what kind of a mother does that make me?" she cried softly.

"We all know that Lucas is more than just a one night stand, hell he's your husband!" Brooke laughed. "In fact you even conceived your baby on your wedding night."

Peyton couldn't help but give Brooke an incredulous glance; she made it sound so simple, as though they were newlyweds expecting their first baby but the fact is that they weren't together and until very recently they hadn't seen each other in four years. Yes maybe Lucas was more than just a one night stand, he was the love of her life once upon a time but in some ways now he was nothing more than a stranger to her.

"You're going to be a great mom Peyton," Haley told her and she could see her begin to wear down to the point that maybe she wouldn't tell Lucas about the baby.

"So you're not going to tell Luke?" she asked unsurely.

"No but you can't wait forever because the longer you wait the worse it's going to be when you tell him, besides you won't be able to hide your bump for too much longer," she pointed out.

"You noticed the bump?" She felt a shy smile come across her lips and saw Haley and Brooke's expressions turn into ones of happiness for their friend. "I thought I was just imagining it."

"Trust me it's there," Haley replied despite her obvious uneasiness with the situation apparently she was still happy that she was going to be an aunt.

"Yeah there's definitely something there," Brooke told her nudging her with her elbow. "Don't worry you can only tell when you know it's there though."

For a minute the girls just looked at each other in silence, truly taking in the fact that the Scott family was about to become a little larger before Brooke broke the moment.

"You're going to be a mom P Sawyer," she said with an excited little grin on her face.

"Yeah I am," Peyton replied with a nervous little laugh of her own.

* * *

"He's not going to kill me right?" Lucas asked her as they walked towards Peyton's dad's house.

"I'm pretty sure he's going to kill both of us," she replied with a trace of apprehension in her voice.

"He won't kill you, you're his only daughter," he scoffed.

"Yeah but I'm his only daughter who supposedly didn't tell him I had a boyfriend for a year and then eloped with said boyfriend," she explained with a frown, it was clear that even she didn't believe the lies they were telling.

They both paused as they stood outside the white door, took deep breaths and shared some awkward eye contact moments.

Eventually Peyton pushed open the door and yelled out, "Dad? We're here."

Lucas followed her into the living room where they found Larry Sawyer stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed and a look on his face that made Lucas feel like a teenager again. It seemed to have the same effect on Peyton as well because she suddenly became extremely nervous and gave her dad a sheepish smile.

"I think you two have some explaining to do." The older man's sheer presence in the room and the way that he directed them to sit down simply with a glance at the couch made Lucas want to run out of the house but if Peyton was going to have to deal with this then so was he.

Since neither of them knew where to begin Lucas thought he'd try to be polite and friendly by greeting his… father-in-law.

"Hi Mr Sawyer," he attempted a warm smile but was aware that the forcefulness behind it showed fairly obviously. "It's good to see you again."

Larry just raised his eyebrows and looked at Peyton who immediately looked down at her knees.

"Peyton," he said in a voice that just screamed 'no matter how old you are I'm still your father'. "Would you care to explain to me why two weeks ago you informed me that you'd gotten married even though I had no idea that you were even dating anyone let alone _him._"

Apparently Larry Sawyer had read his book.

"I – we just wanted to keep it between the two of us for a while and I knew how you would react when I told you I was seeing Lucas again."

He had to admit that it stung to know that he no longer had Peyton's dad's approval, the approval that he'd earned when he was sixteen. He had to say though that Peyton was one heck of a liar.

"So you thought it was fine to just get engaged and married without even telling me?" You could tell just how hurt he was at missing out on such a huge part of his daughter's life and it made Lucas feel incredibly guilty for being part of the reason for that pain.

"I'm sorry dad, we didn't plan on getting married like that I promise." Peyton seemed like she was close to tears and Lucas felt as though it was time he spoke out.

"Look Mr. Sawyer," he said in a tone that was much stronger than he felt in that moment. "I know I've made mistakes but I'm married to your daughter now and that isn't going to change any time soon so you can accept things the way they are or not but we both know that if you don't then it's going to cause everyone in this room pain, especially Peyton and neither of us want that."

If anything this seemed to make Peyton cry more but it was a different type of crying because her big green eyes showed that she was looking at him with the same amazement she used to back when they were in high school with the world at their fingertips.

It was another few minutes before anyone spoke again. With Lucas attempting to dissect the look that Peyton had given him after his more-embarrassing-by-the-second speech, Larry was clearly taking in everything that had been said since they had arrived and Peyton, well Peyton just seemed to be in a world of her own.

Surprisingly enough it was actually Larry who broke the silence.

"You're not going to tell me you're pregnant any time soon are you?" he directed at Peyton and he could tell that beneath the surly expression Larry Sawyer would do anything for his daughter's happiness.

Peyton let out an awkward laugh that startled Lucas slightly but it seemed as though things were improving for the Sawyers and for a moment that was all that mattered.

* * *

**It took me a couple of attempts to get the first bit done because Haley kept coming across as a bitch in the other versions I wrote of that conversations, I think she didn't come across too badly in the final version though. So what did you think? Let me know in reviews because you guys have to know by now just how much I love them and I'm curious to know what you think of Lucas this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Thanks for all of the amazing reviews again. There were a few suggestions and predictions of what could happen and I have to say that someone was actually on the right lines for what might happen in the future, sort of.**

**I think that there will be a flashback chapter pretty soon, not entirely sure when it will be finished but I'm working on it.**

* * *

"Hey, you're up late." Lucas commented as Peyton walked into the kitchen, usually she was at work at this time.

"Yeah I couldn't really sleep much last night," she responded seemingly surprised that he was there too.

Since their trip to Tree Hill the amount communication between them had increased, maybe it was the feeling of familiarity that the place had given them but that trip had definitely changed them, for the better. Peyton had become more care-free, as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and he liked that change in her, it made him feel as though maybe a part of her didn't actually mind being around him.

As he ate his breakfast at the table he watched Peyton move around the kitchen and it was then that she leaned over slightly and Lucas got an eyeful of her boobs. His eyes widened slightly as he realised just how big they were, he was certain that they were not that big before. Maybe she had changed more than he thought, the Peyton that he knew five years ago would never get a boob job.

* * *

Later when Peyton was in the shower Lucas heard a phone ring and noticed that Peyton had left hers lying around on the table in the kitchen, realising that it was Brooke ringing Peyton he decided to answer it, it had been a while since he'd spoken to Brooke anyway.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Luke? Is that you?" Brooke questioned and before he had time to answer she carried on talking. "Well I hope it's you anyway because P Sawyer does not need any more boy drama in her life."

"It's me Brooke," he cut off her rambling.

"Oh well I kind of wanted to speak to Peyton about the wedding, mine not yours," she clarified with laughter.

"I'm not really sure you can even call what we had a wedding," he laughed back.

"As long as there were witnesses and a marriage certificate it's still technically a wedding Luke," Brooke pointed out.

"Yeah but there were no guests, no family and we were drunk in Vegas. Not at all how I imagined we'd get married," he said without even thinking, it was the truth that he'd always imagined that he and Peyton would get married in Tree Hill with her dad walking her down the aisle and all of their friends up there with them. Well that was what he'd imagined before she'd said no to him.

Brooke paused for a second, unsure what to say before her mind raced back to the whole point of the conversation.

"Look as nice as it is to talk to you Luke I really need to speak to Peyton."

"She's actually in the shower right now so you might want to call back later."

"Okay I'll speak to you later then."

"Wait Brooke," Lucas stopped her from hanging up the phone then went silent as he struggled to come up with the best way to say it.

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering, um, Peyton didn't like, you know, get a boob job did she?"

All Lucas could hear for a couple of seconds was silence before he suddenly had to hold the phone away from his ear when he heard Brooke's laughter come from the other end.

"Are you serious Luke? You honestly think that Peyton – Peyton Sawyer – got a boob job?" Brooke laughed.

"I know that it's a bit weird but her boobs, they're like really big and I know it's been a while since we, you know, but there is absolutely no way that they were that big before, I would have known."

"Okay first of all please stop with the pervy description of my best friends boobs because married or not you have no right to be leering at them," she declared.

"I wasn't-" he began to defend himself but Brooke wasn't finished.

"Second if she did get a boob job which I sincerely doubt that she did it's none of your business, got it?"

"I was just…" He trailed off accepting that there was no way he was going to win this argument.

"Tell Peyton that she needs to call me as soon as she gets out of the shower or I'll tell her about her most recent stalker."

With that Brooke hung up the phone and Lucas put his head in his hands wondering how such an innocent question (okay maybe it wasn't totally innocent) had ended up with that reaction.

* * *

"I swear to God Peyton if you don't tell him soon then he's going to figure it out, he's not stupid," Brooke told her over the phone and she rolled her eyes, she was fairly certain that they'd had the exact same conversation just two days ago.

"Yeah I know you keep telling me but he doesn't seem suspicious at all so I think I still have some time to figure it all out," she said absent-mindedly whilst sketching.

"But he is suspicious, earlier he was talking to me about your boobs Peyton," she hissed down the phone.

"He was _what_?" She stopped drawing suddenly and began paying full attention to her friend.

"He was saying that your boobs had gotten bigger and he wanted to know if you'd had a boob job," she informed her.

_So that was why he was staring earlier._

"So he thinks I got a boob job, it doesn't mean that he thinks I'm pregnant," she reasoned but even she could hear the desperation in her voice as though if she said it enough it would be true.

"So you think that he's not going to link it all together any time soon? The weight gain, the morning sickness, the boobs and the doctor's appointments?"

"I'll tell him before it gets to that point," she promised before changing the subject. "Actually speaking of doctor's appointments I have my first ultrasound tomorrow."

"What? Are you going to tell Luke before then?" she asked and Peyton sighed, she really thought that this would distract her but apparently not.

"Why yes Brooke I'm going to tell him within the next 24 hours even though I've already told you a million times that I still need more time," she said sarcastically.

"So you're going to the appointment alone?" Brooke asked sadly.

"I'm a big girl and it's not the first doctor's appointment that I've been to alone Brooke," she said beginning to feel the irritation that seemed to come easily with pregnancy.

"I know, I just worry about you," she admitted and Peyton softened immediately.

"Well thank you but I'm okay, I promise," she said and she wished that she could believe the words coming from her mouth.

* * *

"Peyton Sawyer?"

When she heard her name being called by a nurse she felt the butterflies that were already in her stomach flutter even more. She walked into the examination room where her doctor was waiting for her and took a seat. Then came the endless boring questions including a subtle attempt at asking about the father which Peyton gave a vague response to and her doctor just left it at that, not wanting to push her.

"Okay so from what you've told me it looks like you're fourteen weeks pregnant."

Peyton nodded in response although it wasn't as if there was any doubt that that's when she'd got pregnant.

"Which would make your due date 25th of December," the doctor finished.

"Wait what?" she asked, although she had worked out that the baby would be born at the end of December she hadn't really imagined herself giving birth on Christmas day.

"There's no need to worry, babies very rarely arrive on the due date, especially since it's your first pregnancy."

She breathed a sigh of relief and watched as the doctor began to put the cold gel on her stomach and then there was suddenly a picture on the screen and Peyton felt her heart begin to beat faster.

"Okay there's your baby." The doctor smiled at her kindly.

"That's the baby?" she asked in total shock, nothing could have prepared her for this moment. She'd read all of the books and each one had told her about seeing the baby for the first time but there were simply no words that could possibly describe this feeling of immense happiness.

Her happiness was cut short however when she suddenly remembered that her baby, her beautiful little baby that she was seeing for the first time was missing someone vital in their life; their father. She wished Lucas was there, he deserved to see this. He'd probably cry, she decided, and he'd hold her hand and maybe tell her that he was happy they were having a baby, even if they weren't together. He'd be an amazing father, she just knew it. The worst thing about it though was that it was all her fault, it was her fault that Lucas didn't get to share this moment with her, it was her fault that he didn't even know that in less than six months he would be a father.

It was that moment that she decided that she needed to tell him, sooner rather than later. He didn't deserve to miss out on any more miracles.

* * *

**I'm not sure whether the baby should be a boy or a girl, I always seem to go with girl so I was thinking maybe a boy this time but I already have a girl's name picked out for this story that I really love so any input on that would be great, mind you there's still a while to decide that. Or any input on the story in general would be great too because reviews keep me motivated.**


End file.
